KHR: Daemon Spade Return Version 2 (Discontinued Until Further Notice)
by AgentofAlcor
Summary: One year after the Battle of the Rainbow, Daemon Spade returns to enact his revenge. To stop this new threat, Tsuna is joined by an alternate version of himself from another dimension. Can our new warrior stop Daemon Spade? Stick around and find out! (Please note this is a repost, this version has been reviewed, revised, and beta-read by Myself, TomboyAce, and FemininePrince)
1. Prologue

Prologue

_It has been years since the Representative Battle of the Arcobaleno, which was ended with the cursed remove from all of the arcobalenos. A lot has happen in the past years, but the most unusual thing that had happen was the arrival of a Tsuna from a different dimension. An older, stronger, braver, and more courageous version of Tsuna known as, Decimo Tsuna, who also happens to be the current boss of his Vongola-Shimon Family. Since that day, he has been working hard to prepare both the Vongola Family and the Shimon Family for anything that may come in the future to come. But even he doesn't know what is coming, for a great evil is to rise again to take it revenge._

It was a beautiful summer's night; Decimo Tsuna sat in his office inside the Vongola-Shimon secret headquarters mansion, studying the knowledge of the current dimension he was in. The members of both the Vongola Family and the Shimon Family were in their own paired rooms, researching the nature of their flames as they were instructed by Decimo Tsuna and Reborn. All seem as calm as the Sky and Earth but that was all about to change that night.

Getting up from his desk, Decimo Tsuna exited his office and as he walked down the hall looking out at the cool summer night, several explosions took place throughout the building. Activating the communicator on his watch, Decimo Tsuna said into his headset, "Reborn, what was that?"

In little to no time at all Reborn replied with, "Several explosions have taken place in several sectors."

"Which sectors?" Decimo Tsuna asked

"Sector A, Sector D, and Sector G." Reborn answered

"Ok. Send Gokudero and Yamamoto to Sectors D and G. Also tell them to take their Vongola Gear with them. I'll go to Sector A, I'm nearby." Decimo Tsuna sent back

"Understood, Sir." Reborn exclaimed

Decimo Tsuna then rush to Sector A, while he slipped his Shimon Oath Ring onto his left middle finger and his Vongola Oath Ring onto his left ring finger and activated them to create his weapon the Oath Gauntlet over his left arm. Upon reaching Sector A, he soon found the cause of the explosions; it was a large group of zombified Vongola Mafioso.

Unsure of what he was seeing, he then instantly figured out what was really happening, but to be sure he had to try something. So Decimo Tsuna announced, "Vongola Box - Mist Type: Mukurou: Cambio Forma: Daemon Spade's Devil Lens." Instantly a mysterious owl came out of Decimo Tsuna's Vongola ring and form lens over his left eye. As he had predicted the zombified Vongola members were just illusions.

So Decimo Tsuna decided to get rid of them so he exclaimed to his ring, "Equipment Box: Illusion Trident." Like the owl as trident came out of his Vongola ring and landed in his hand. With a brief swing of the trident the illusionary zombified Vongola members disappeared. He then said, "Thank you, Mukurou." Then both the Lens and the trident went back into the ring.

Out of the corner of his eye, Decimo Tsuna saw something move. He pointed his gauntlet at it and exclaimed, "Show yourself intruder!"

Slowly the intruder emerged from the shadows into the light and to Decimo Tsuna's surprise, the person was Daemon Spade the Vongola traitor.

"Haha. You seem surprised to see me." Daemon Spade said to Decimo Tsuna

"You, I though Sawada and Kozato defeated you." Decimo Tsuna said

"You have mistaken me for his dimension's Daemon Spade. And unfortunately your illusionary skills are weak. I can see what you are." Daemon Spade explained

"What the…that impossible, neither Mukuro nor Viper can see through my illusion. How can you?" Decimo Tsuna exclaimed

"Ha, an illusionist of my unrivaled caliber cannot be fouled by such trickery" Daemon Spade laugh evilly

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't eradicate right here and now!" Decimo Tsuna demanded

"Because if you try I tell the United Vongola-Shimon Family your little secret. Don't worry you'll see me again real soon." Daemon Spade said as he began to levitate and fly away

Just then the radio message "Decimo Tsuna, Come in." rang out from Decimo Tsuna's watch

"Yes, Reborn?" Decimo Tsuna said into his headset

"All sectors are secured again." Reborn replied

"Good, because I got something to tell everybody, gather everyone in the conference room." Decimo Tsuna said

"Yes, Sir." Reborn replied


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What!" Both the Vongola and Shimon families exclaimed

As their voices rang through the conference room, Decimo Tsuna started to explain, "Well I'm not exactly sure what is happening ether, but I am sure he's come and he wants revenge against me and both the Vongola and Shimon Families."

"As far as we know he has made his presence known. At the exact same time our headquarters was attack, the CEDEF and Varia were also attack and they all claimed to see Daemon Spade when the attacks accrued." Reborn stated

"Are you trying to tell us the Daemon Spade was in more than one place when he attacked?" both Tsuna and Enma ask in unison

"Well from the information we gathered it seems he might have ether split himself into three or it could have been illusions, we don't know yet." Decimo Tsuna said

"Well as long as we know he's coming we have to prepare and train. Guardians pair up and start preparing for the worst. Tsuna and Enma you will work with Decimo Tsuna, while I gather information." Reborn instructed

"Ok, Reborn." Both the Vongola and Shimon families replied

LATER….

"So how are we going to prepare for Daemon Spade?" Tsuna asked

"Well you and Enma will be fighting me to improve your flames power." Decimo Tsuna replied activating his Oath Gauntlet

"Ok, let's get it over with." Enma replied activating his Shimon Earth Gauntlets

"Are you sure about this Enma?" Tsuna asked

"Yes!" Enma replied letting his flame blaze

"Then ok, let's do this then!" Tsuna said activating his Vongola Gauntlets and let his flame burst to it limits

"Good, now come at me with all your might!" Decimo Tsuna exclaimed as his flames began to blaze and frenzy

"Tsuna, lets end this with one shot!" Enma exclaimed

"Alright Enma, let's do it." Tsuna replied

"Now Shimon ring, unite with Tsuna's Vongola Gear!" Enma said as his ring then flew of his finger and merged with Tsuna's ring

"Ok, now Flames of Oath give me power. Operation XX 100% execute, XX-Burner - Earth." Tsuna exclaimed before a glorious burst of flames shot out of his gauntlets and engulfed Decimo Tsuna

From inside the glorious flame the bosses could hear a voice saying, "Vongola Box – Sky Type: Natsu: Cambio Forma: Mantello di Vongola Primo." Then the glorious flame dispersed and standing in its place was Decimo Tsuna with the Vongola Primo's Cloak attached to his Oath Gauntlet.

"Both of your flames united, what power but now let me show you the power of my Oath Flames." Decimo Tsuna stated as the flames from both of his rings collected at the tip of his index finger before compacting into the shape of a bullet

"Oath Cannon, Fire!" Decimo Tsuna declared as the bullet suddenly shot from the finger towards Tsuna and Enma

"Vongola Gear – Ring of the Sky Version X: Natsu: Cambio Forma – Version X: Tsuna's DX – Version Mitena Mantello di Vongola Decimo!" Tsuna exclaimed as a Lion Cub came out of his ring and merged with him directly, forming a pair of arm thrusters that attached to Tsuna's X-Gloves before an armored knuckle resembling Natsu's helmet and a cloak attached to the front of the left X-Glove

"Now, Pierce Thought!" Tsuna declared as he wrapped the cloak around his knuckle and coated both of them in Flames of Oath before punching the bullet straight on

"Gah, it's too strong." Tsuna revealed as he began to be pushed back

"Hold on, bro. We've this!" Enma assured as he grabbed Tsuna then used his gravity powers to force them in the other direction

"No…We…Don't…Got…This!" Tsuna cried as he and Enma were completely blown away and knocked unconscious

"Uh, it looks like I went a little overboard. Now I can't instruct them on how to use their respective Family's Oath Flames or how to wield the Oath Cannon. I guess I can teach it to them next time around." Decimo Tsuna thought

LATER….

Back in the conference room, Reborn asked, "How is everyone's preparations coming?"

"P. Shitt and I have made much progress." Gokudera replied

"Oh. Yes, we have." P. Shitt commented

"I have made a whole lot of progress with Hibari." Adelheid replied

"Huh! She still not strong enough to take me on!" Hibari Grunted

"Yamamoto and I have gotten better." Kaoru siad

"Yeah. It was cool." Yamamoto added

"Lambo has improve on controlling his power." Rauji said

"It fun shooting electricity at Mountain Boy." Lambo interrupted

"Ryohei and I have gotten stronger." Koyo exclaimed

"Koyo is the perfect sparring partner, other than Kangaryuu." Ryohei Announced

"Chrome has improve on her illusionary skill but Julie was distracting." Mukuro declared

"Uh, Right." Chrome mutter

"Hey, I wasn't distracting her. I was trying to help too." Julie argued

"Enma's flames have gotten extremely stronger, however I was unable to instruct him or Tsuna on how to use their respective Family's Oath Flames or how to wield the Oath Cannon." Decimo Tsuna said

"Interesting, Decimo Tsuna do you think the Shimon Family are ready for them?" Reborn asked

"Yes, I do." Decimo Tsuna replied putting a storage container on the table

"Behold." Decimo Tsuna said opening the container with his Shimon Ring to reveal seven box weapons with the Shimon Emblem on them

"The Shimon Boxes." Reborn said

"These boxes hold an animal weapon that will reflect both your flames and personality." Decimo Tsuna explained

"Starting tomorrow you will be training with your Box Weapons." Reborn instructed

"Now go and rest up of tomorrow, you're going to need all energy." Decimo Tsuna instructed

LATER….

"Reborn have you contacted him?" Decimo Tsuna asked

"Yes, Sir, he will arrive in the morning." Reborn answered

"Good, this should be good practice for them." Decimo Tsuna Replied

ELSEWHERE….

"We're almost there, old girl." A mysterious man said to his horse

"I think this the spot," the man said examining an exhaust port

"Now Box open, Sky Turtle! Go and do your thing." The man said


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, Enma. I wonder what your Box Weapon will become." Tsuna said to Enma

"Yeah, me too." Enma replied

Just then the alarm went off and the statement, "Intruder alert" rang throughout the headquarter

Then Reborn's voice rang out and said, "Attention, all Shimon family intercept target in sector V. While all Vongola meet me and Decimo Tsuna in the Research and Development laboratory."

"Well I get we have to get going then, right Tsuna" Enma asked

"Well I suppose so, let's go then" Tsuna answered

Heading out of their room the headed in opposite directions.

When Tsuna got to the Research and Development laboratory, he saw he was last to arrive. Then Reborn stood from his chair and said, "Now that everyone is here we can explain."

"There is no real intruder." Spanner explained as he look up from his computer

"Then why did you send the Shimon Family to sector V." Tsuna asked

"So they could meet the intruder, Dino's Sky Turtle." Reborn answered

"You mean that turtle that can rejuvenate anyone it eats?" Tsuna asked

"Yes, the very same." Decimo Tsuna replied

"Let me guess, you're going to let the turtle eat them so they can be rejuvenated for their weapons training tomorrow?" Gokudera asked

"Yes, that is exactly what is happening, so let's watch their progress." Decimo Tsuna said

ELSEWHERE….

"Hey, guys what do you think the intruder look like?" Enma asked as he down two Dying Will Pill and entered Hyper Dying Will Mode while his Guardians followed closely behind him

"Hard to say, it too quiet" Koyo replied

"Maybe we should split up" Rauji suggested

"That might not be a bad idea" Julie said

"Right, but if you encounter the intruder do not engage, radio the rest of the others. So we can all engage on the intruder together." Adelheid instructed

"And Split." The Shimon family said together then ran down different corridor

BACK IN THE LABORTORY….

"It seems they decided to widen their search by separating, what do you think Reborn?" Decimo Tsuna asked

"It may seem like a good strategy to start with but it also dangerous." Reborn answered

"Why is it dangerous, Reborn?" Tsuna asked

"It's dangerous because it's increasing their chances of being taken down one at a time." Spanner explained

Just then the door to the laboratory opened and a flaming horse galloped in. On the horse was a young man, who said, "Hey, everybody."

Tsuna and his family were too surprised to say a thing, but Decimo Tsuna and Reborn weren't, "Hello Dino, you're a little early." Decimo Tsuna said

Dino then got off his horse then returned it to it box weapon container and said, "I decided to come and surprise you."

"Looks like we have another visitor, don't you think sir?" Reborn whispered to Decimo Tsuna

"You notice him too, Reborn?" Decimo Tsuna whispered back

Just then a loud pained grunt came from the corner of the room. Turning around everyone saw Mukuro had brutally stepped on one of the container in the corner and said, "You can stop with the illusion now." Then the box turned into a 9 year-old green hair boy with a noticeable bruise on his forehead.

"Who is he," the Vongola Family asked

"That's Flan Avidita," Reborn replied

"Really, he looks so different without a hat," Gokudera and Tsuna said in unison

"What are you doing here?" Mukuro asked

"We just…" Was all Flan could say before he was interrupted by a loud voice that came from the door, "YOUR BOSS, DECIMO TSUNA CALLED US IN TO ASSIST WITH THE SHIMON'S BOX WEAPON TRAINING, YOU BRATS!"

Turning to the direction of the door they all saw Superbi Squalo, Belphegor Accidia, and Gene Mammon.

"Hey, Squalo," said Yamamoto

"Hey Reborn, why are they here?" Dino asked

"For the same reason as you, to help with the Shimon's box training" said Reborn

Just then there was a loud yell for help, turning to one of the monitors where they all saw Koyo being attacked and eaten by a giant flaming turtle.

IN SECTOR V….

"Somebody help me, the intruder is eating me!" Koyo yell at the top of his lungs

"I'm Coming!" The other Shimon Family members yelled from six different direction.

Hearing this, the turtle completely swallowed Koya and using it leg flame thrusters it disappeared into the maze of a sector. When the other six Shimons arrive at the spot the where the turtle just was, they saw it had disappeared.

Then Enma saw something and said, "What is this?" kneeling down to picking up the object and examined it

"This is Koyo's Forest Ring!" Enma exclaimed

"What." the other Shimon said

"He must have drop it when the intruder was attacking him," Enma said

"Now we know not to split up" Adelheid pointed out

"So what do we do?" Rauji asked

"I'll tell you what we should do." Said Julie activating his Desert claws, "We use our weapons to destroy anything that moves."

"Julie is right except for the part about destroying anything that move; we should use our weapons to protect ourselves and I'll hold on to Koyo's ring." Enma instructed slipped on the Forest ring

"We should move in a five prong formation; Enma will be in the center while Rauji takes the front, Julie and I take the sides, and Shitt P. and Kaoru watch our backs." Adelheid instructed

"Okay guys, let take this intruder down because this time it personal!" Enma commanded activating his Earth Gauntlets

As they proceeded down the many hallways, they finally arrive at the center of the sector. Then there came loud and heavy footsteps approaching from one of the hallways surrounding them. From a hallway out came a turtle radiating sky flames. Then quick as a whip the turtle shot at them like a rocket and ate Rauji then flew away.

"Rauji!" Enma said

"What do we do now boss man?" Julie asked picking up Rauji's Mountain ring and threw it to Enma

"I think Julie's plan might be good choice." Adelheid suggested

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to that but it looks like it the only thing left to go." Enma instructed pulled on the Mountain ring

"Make sure you strike when you see the turtle." Adelheid instructed

Just then they hear more footsteps coming and Enma said, "Its coming back."

When it approached the remaining shimons threw all they had at it but the turtle moved too fasted and ate both Shitt P. and Kaoru. Then jetted down another hallway and disappeared.

"Not again, how does this turtle always know what we are planning?" Enma said as he picked up the Sea and Swamp ring

"It almost seems like it three steps ahead of us." Adelheid said

"Well it sounds like it's coming back." Julie said as the noise of footsteps could be heard again

Again the turtle race through the room. It was about to eat Adelheid when Julie pushed her out of the way and then threw his ring to Enma and said, "Keep Adelheid safe for me, kay."

Then he was eaten and once again the turtle disappeared.

"Julie!" Adelheid cried

"It ok we'll get him back and the other too." Enma said comforting Adelheid before he slipped on the Desert ring

Then out of nowhere the turtle zoomed in then was about to eat Enma when Adelheid jumped in and blocked it with her left Glacier Fin before holding her right hand out to her boss and saying, "Enma, quick taken my Glacier ring!"

"What, No! If I do that, your weapon will deactivate and you'll get eaten!" Enma pointed out

"I know but if you're going to stand a chance at fight this thing, you're going to need all seven Earth Flames to do it. So please, take my ring then kick this thing's ass." Adelheid explained

"Uh…Adelheid, but…" Was all Enma could say before Adelheid interrupted him with, "No but just take my ring, defeat this thing, then get us back!"

"Alright, I promise you I'll win!" Enma vowed as he took Adelheid's Glacier ring causing her weapon to deactivated, allowing the turtle to eat her before flying away

"Adelheid…Uh, I mustn't think like that! I'll win and I'll get them back! Now, Shimon rings unite with my Shimon Gauntlet!" Enma declared as he slammed the sixth Shimon Guardian rings into the back of his Shimon Earth Gauntlet

Suddenly the ring merged directly to Enma's gauntlet, five of the ring became knuckles and one was mounted in the center of the Shimon emblem, then turned from a dark black to a bright golden color before a golden reddish-brown flame began to radiate from it

BACK AT THE LABORATORY….

"Uh, what is that?!" Tsuna asked

"I knew it!" Decimo Tsuna stated

"It would seem your suspicions were correct!" Spanner assured

"Indeed, should we keep observing?" Reborn asked

"Yes, let's see how far this will go." Decimo Tsuna replied

IN SECTOR V….

"Alright you overgrown lizard, come get some!" Enma taunted

Suddenly, from out of one of the hallways, the turtle rocketed towards Enma.

"Huh, that won't work this time! KNEEL!" Enma ordered before snapping his finger, causing the turtle to fall to the ground due to copious amounts of gravity

"Now I'm going to end this, Oath Cannon!" Enma announced as he did a back flip into the air and began to hover above the turtle

"Wait, if I go full force, I might kill everyone. I'll have to use 20%." Enma thought as he gripped his right arm before the flames from all seven Shimon rings collected and compacted into the shape of a bullet

"Now, Oath Cannon - Earth." Enma declare as the bullet suddenly shot from his palm and collided with the giant turtle, causing it to go unconscious

"I better get this thing to the lab; hopefully Spanner can get the others out of this thing." Enma said as he lifted the turtle into his right hand, to everyone's surprise, before heading towards the laboratory

BACK AT THE LABORATORY….

"THAT IT, WHAT TRASH!" Squalo exclaimed

"Now what?" Tsuna asked

"Let wait for a sec, they be here soon." Spanner said

Then the doors opened behind them and in came Enma holding the turtle, who then asked, "Hey Spanner, I know this is a bit short notice but can you get my friend out…of…this…turtle…What are your guys doing here?

"I'll be happy to answer your question as well as any others that you have, but first could you put the turtle down." Decimo Tsuna asked

"Oh…uh, sure." Enma replied as he place the turtle on the ground

Suddenly the turtle jerked awake before walking over to Dino and laying six eggs. The egg then hatch to the Shimons Guardians.

Surprised on what had happen Enma asked, "What just happened?"

"You all just experienced an exercise and passed." Said Reborn

"An exercise?" Adelheid asked

"Yes, an exercise and the turtle you were just eaten by had a rejuvenating ability." Decimo Tsuna explained

"Now you're all ready for your box training tomorrow." Reborn said

"So wait you knew that thing was in the headquarters, so you sent us to go investigate even though you knew it would eat us?" Adelheid asked

"Indeed we did." Decimo Tsuna said

"Okay, putting that aside. What happened to my Shimon Gauntlet?" Enma asked as he pointed to the golden gauntlet that was still attacked to his arm

"That is the Shimon Oath Gauntlet and it was formed when all the Shimon Guardian rings were combined with your Shimon Earth Gauntlet. That power is your and your alone." Reborn explained

"My power?" Enma asked before the Shimon Guardian ring unexpectedly detached from the Shimon Earth Gauntlet and returned to their respected owners

"I will answer any and all of your question involving it in the morning, if you still wish to learn more about it. But for now go and get some rest for tomorrow all of you; Vongolas, Shimons and Varias, you're all going to need it." Decimo Tsuna instructed

"Yes sir." Both the Vongola and Shimon said together

"WHATEVER SCUM!" Said Squalo

"Hey, You Have No Right Ordering Me, But Whatever. Come On, You Two!" Bel said as he dragged both Flan and Mammon out of the room


End file.
